Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep II
Kingdom Hearts BBS II is the third game. Plot TBA WorldsEdit Non-Disney WorldsEditEdit *Yoshi island *Hotel transyavanila *Dansville 2.o/Bucht Hartman's Phineas & ferb *Poud/Pound Puppy *Aniamlscity/Danger Ranger *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bros. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'N-Sanity Island' / Crash Bandicoot *'The Woods of Light '/ Rayman *'Spiral Mountain/Banjo-Kazooie'' *'''Isle O' Hags'/Banjo-Tooie' *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *''Nosgoth '/ Legacy of Kain / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer / Reccomended Reaver: "Rage"'' *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *''Meridell '/ Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Sly City/ Sly Cooper'' *Bullworth Academy' / Bully'' *'Lylat System/Star Fox'' *'Toonatopia/Toonstruck'' *'Post-Apocalyptic Tokyo' / Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne *'Capital Wasteland' / Fallout 3 / Recommended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key *'Fortuna City'/''Devil May Cry 4 / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Red Queen / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy *Akuma Industries/'Nitrome Ltd.'s "Final Ninja"'' *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog'' *New Texas' '/ Super Energy Apocalypse Recycled on Mochiads.com / Recommended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *''DomeWorld/Custom Robo'' *''Halo / Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *''Volcano Island '/Wikipedia:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island *Kanto' and Hoenn regions/ Pokemon series'' *''The Big Shell, Oil Tanker/Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Isla Variatas island chain/Impossible Creatures'' *'Cartoon Network Universe/Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall'' *Rose Garden Orphanage/ Rule of Rose' *Mimiga Island/'Cave Story *Empire City'/Infamous'' *''Rapture/Bioshock'' *''Dreamland'/Kirby: Nightmare in dreamland *Windvillage/Klonoa *'''The War of Fortress ''/ Team Fortress 2'' **'Aperture Science' / Portal, Portal 2 **'City 17 '/ Half Life 2 **'CraftLand' / Minecraft *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy *'Hidden Leaf Village' / Nartuo *'Grand Line' / One Piece *'Megakat City' / SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'O-Town '/ Rocko's Modern Life *'South Park' / South Park *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'Masaki Household/Jurai/Kogato's spaceship / ''Tenchi Muyo!' *'New Jersey/Seattle''' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce & Aqua Unit Patrol Sqaud 1 *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'The World About Nothing' / Seinfeld / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Peach Creek' / Ed Edd 'n' Eddy / Recommended Keyblade: Metallo *'Camp Wawanakwa' / Total Drama Island *'Abandoned Movie Studio Lot in Toronto, Ontario' / Total Drama Action *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Jump City' / Teen Titans / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key *'Springfield' / The Simpsons / Reccomended Keyblade: Yellowblade *'Quahog, Rhode Island' / Family Guy / Reccomended Keyblade: To Protect And Serve or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Executioner *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Camp Kidney /' [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Lazlo?action=edit&redlink=1 Camp Lazlo] *'Barney's Playhouse' / Barney and Friends *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'Camelhot/' Blazing Dragons *'New New York' / Futurama *'Townsville /' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls The Powerpuff Girls] *'Irken Empire' / Invader Zim *'Little Bear's Forest / '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Bear_(TV_Seires) Little Bear] *'Bear Country' / The Berenstain Bears *'Feudal Era'/Inuyasha / Reccomended Keyblade: Rebellion or Ames' Gun Key *'DT City / '[http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Drawn_Together?action=edit&redlink=1 Drawn Together] *'Cyberspace Control Central'/''Cyberchase'' *'Sunnydale'/''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *'Haunted Countryside'/''Supernatural'' *'The Land of Ooo' / [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Time_with_Finn_and_Jake?action=edit&redlink=1 Adventure Time with Finn and Jake] *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''The X-Files / Reccomended Keyblade: The Truth is Out There'' *'Lyoko'/Code Lyoko / Reccomended Keyblade: Ninja's Honor *'Wasabi World'/Chop Socky Chooks *'Xiaolin Temple'/''Xiaolin Showdown'' *'Surfer's Paridise Hotel / 'Stoked *'Soul Society' / Bleach *'Moon Kingdom' / Sailor Moon *'Petropolis '/ [http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/TUFF_Puppy?action=edit&redlink=1 TUFF Puppy] *'Charles Darwin Middle School '/ My Gym Partner's a Monkey *'Panda's Valley' / Skunk Fu! / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key or Red Queen *'Marzipan City' / Chowder / Reccomended Keyblade: Glass Key or To Protect And Serve *'Galleria Mall' / 6teen *'Evergreen Forest' / The Raccoons *'Bedrock / '[http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flintstones?action=edit&redlink=1 The Flintstones] *'Crystal Cove / ''Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated' *'Great Britain''' / Primeval (TV series) *'Ballydung Manor' / A Scare at Bedtime *'Hope Island' / Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kimba's Jungle' / Kimba the White Lion *'Benedict Arnold Middle School / 'Detention *'San Fransisco' / The Mighty B! *'Equestria/' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic / Reccomended Keyblade: The Key of Harmony *'Orbit City '/ The Jetsons *'Lawndale' / Daria *'Mordhaus / 'Metalocalypse *'Dillydale' / The Mr.Men Show *'Turtle Sewers / 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'NearBurg''/ 'CatDog *Elwood City/Arthur *'''Fair city/Wordgirl'' *'Chalkzone/ 'Chalkzone *'Sacred Heart Hospital/' Scrubs *'Arlen/ 'King of The Hill *'Cybertron/ 'Transformers *'Angel Grove/ Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo/Power Rangers Turbo/Power Rangers in Space'' *'''Terra Venture/ Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *'Mariner Bay/ Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *'''Silver Hills/ Power Rangers Time Force *'TARDIS, London' / Doctor Who (2010) *'Jumanji/ 'Jumanji animated series *''Rocking God's rock world/ God rock bibletoons'' *'Madison Military Academy '/ Major Payne *'Manhattan' / Men In Black II *'Golden City '/ The Thief and the Cobbler *'Salem's Lot' / Salem's Lot 1979 *'Middle-Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Zion '/ The Matrix *'Unicorn Woodlands'/ Legend (film) *'Fleet Street' / Sweeney Todd (film) *'Hogwarts Castle' / Harry Potter *'Camp Crystal Lake' / Friday the 13th *'Pink Palace Apartments'/ Coraline *'New Deal car lot' / Used Cars (film) *'Elm Street /' Nightmare on Elm Street / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Yellowblade *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing / Reccomended Keyblade: She Is The Slayer *'Perfection Valley' / Tremors / Reccomended Keyblade: Ames' Gun Key, AK47, Glass Key, Lemonic Demonade or Metallo / Reccomended Reaver: Demonic Legacy or Rage *'Mumbai, India' / Slumdog Millionaire *'Philedelphia/ Rocky IV' *'Hamunaptra' and Fort Brydon / The Mummy *'The Kingdom of Wisdom'/ The Phantom Tollbooth *'Robot city' / Robots / Reccomended Keyblade: Crazy Key or Ninja's Honor / Reccomended Reaver: Steel Wing *'R.M.S. Titanic' / Titanic and Titanic: A New Musical *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) *'Galactic Expanse'/ Star Wars / Reccomended Keyblade: NukemBlade or Ames' Gun Key *'McKinley High School'/ Final Destination 3 *'Creeper Country' / Jeepers Creepers (film) *'Valley of Peace' / Kung Fu Panda* *'Glacier Pass '/ Ice Age *'Ancient Jerusalem'/ Monty Python's Life of Brian *'Malaria' / Igor *'Oz/ 'The Wizard of Oz ''(1939) *'Edge City''' /''The Mask'' *'Great Valley'/''The Land Before Time'' *'Madagascar' / Madagascar *'Mammoth Studios' / Cats Don't Dance' *'Magical Farm'/ Rock-a-Doodle *'Nimh' /The Secret of Nimh *'Glitzy Paris' /Anastasia *'Ferngully' /Fernglly:The Last Rainforest *'Swan Lake' /The Swan Princess *'Penguin Rookery' /''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *'New York Central Park '/ Troll in Central Park *'Camelot' /''Quest for Camelot'' *'Goblin Kingdom' /''The Princess and the Goblin'' *'Vale of the Fairies' /''Thumbelina'' *'City of Frank' /''Osmosis Jones'' *'El Dorado' /''The Road to El Dorado'' *'Frozen Manhattan' / The Day After Tomorrow *'Mcallister Residence '/ Home Alone *'Toy Shop' / The Toy Shop ( GoodTimes ) *'Sombertown'/Santa Claus is Comin' to Town *'Frostville'/Frosty The Snowman *'The Last Magical Realm'/The Flight of Dragons *'Haddonfield/ Halloween (1978)'' *'''Woodsboro / Scream *'Duloc '/ Shrek *'Gossamer' / Las Lindas *'Prehistoric Earth' / Clan of the Cave Bear *'Asgard', Midgard, and Niflheim / Norse Mythology *'New York, 1985''' / Watchmen''' *'Riverdale' / Archie's comics *'Seussland/ Dr.Seuss' *'Primal Ocean/Sea of Predators' / MEG novels *'The Lower Elements' /'Artemis Fowl' / *'Barrelhaven/Boneville' /'Bone' *'Daisy Hill' /'Peanuts' *'Earth, 2012' / real world *'ScrewAttack Headquarters' / Screwattack (in Real World) *'Nerd's Room '/ Angry Video Game Nerd *'Field of Screams/' Field of Screams *'Mussel Shoals High' / Good Cheese(http://www.goodcheese.com) *'Stormtrooper Office and surrounding areas' / Metalzora's LEGO YouTube videos / This world becomes available after meeting Metalzora in the Nome Wastelands. He gives Sora the location of this world only after being defeated in an optional 1-on-1 battle. *''Free Country, U.S.A. / Homestar Runner'' *'EX World '/This world is a massive planet that is called home by hundreds of trillions of people, not all of them human. Some say it's a world where every human creation - real, drawings, and ideas alike - find a way into reality. This world is the homeworld of Big-Mouth, Bug-Eye, Alvin Earthworm, Brooklyn Kinnikuman, Sonia, Angelsnow, Luna, Lone Apocalypse, and many more. It becomes available to sora either by meeting Alvin Earthworm as a random encounter on any world, or by meeting Bug-Eye in New York, 1985. *'Midwestern United States, on the outskirts of suburbia' /'Calvin and Hobbes' *'Nome Wastelands' / The Wastelands forum *'Residence 777'/ Johnny the Homicidal Maniac *'The Medium '/ Homestuck *'Candle Cove'/ Candle Cove *'Earth 616' / Marvel Comics *'Kickassia '/ Kickassia *'Earth One '/ DC Comics *'Mcdonaldland' / McDonald's *'Dinotown' / Dudley The Dinosaur ''Disney''EditEdit *'Mouse Kingdom' / [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_Mouse_Detective The Great Mouse Detective] *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man Village/Indian Jungle' / The Jungle Book *'Splash Mountain' / Song Of The South *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'La Cite Des Clotches' / [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_(1996_film) Hunchback of Notre Dame] *'Prankster's Paradise' / Pinocchio *'Prydain' / The Black Cauldron *'New York City' / Oliver and Company *'City of Light '/ The Brave Little Toaster *'Deville Manor'/ 101 Dalmations *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Forest of the Great Prince '/ Bambi *'Les Boulevard Des Chats '/ The Aristocats *'Castle of Dreams' / Cinderella III: A Twist In Time *'Symphony of Sorcery' / Make Mine Music and Melody Time *'Toad Hall '/ Wind in The Willows *'Sleepy Hollow '/ The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *'Wild West '/ Home On the Range *'Mother Goose Land '/ Babes in Toyland *'Passquomody '/ Pete's Dragon *'Happy Valley '/ Mickey and The Beanstalk *'Toontown '/ Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Wonderland '/''Alice In Wonderland'' *'Olympus Colisieum /Hercules'' *'Agrabah '/''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *'Neverland '/''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland'' *'Beast's Castle '/''Beauty and the Beast and ''Beauty and the Beast:Enchanted Christmas *'Atlantica '/''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *'100 Acre Wood '/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *'Pride Lands '/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *'Land of Dragons /''Mulan'' *'''Space Paranoids '''and '''The Grid/''Tron 2.0 and ''Tron Legacy *'Deep Jungle '/''The Legend of Tarzan'' *'Port Royal '/''Pirates of the Carribean 2,3 and 4'' *'Paradise Islands'/''Lilo and Stitch'' *'City of Atlantis'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Treasure Planet'/''Treasure Planet'' *'Kingdom of the Sun'/''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Oakey Oaks '/''Chicken Little'' *'Hollywood Studios '/''The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)/ ''The Rocketeer *'Wild Island '/''The Wild'' *'Dinosaur Valley '/''Dinosaur'' *'Narnia'/''The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion,The Witch and the Wardrobe''and Prince Caspian *'Riverton '/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Andalasia '/''Enchanted'' *'Bear Mountain '/''Brother Bear'' *'New Orleans '/''The Princess and the Frog'' *'Illusion Wonderland '/''Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland'' *'Oz '/ Return to Oz *'Carnival of Shadows '/ Something Wicked this Way Comes *'Salem '/ Hocus Pocus *'Backyard Jungle '/ Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *'Camp Green Lake '/ Holes *'Land of The Twilight Flame '/ George of The Jungle/Mighty Joe Young *'Country of The Musketeers '/ The Three Musketeers *'USS Palomino ''/ '''The Black Hole *'Summerton High School ''/ '''Minutemen *'Andy's Room'/''Toy Story 1,2 and 3'' *'Ant Island '/''A Bug's Life'' *'Monstropolis '/''Monsters Inc'' *'Great Barrier Reef '/''Finding Nemo'' *'Nomisian Island/Metroville '/''The Incredibles'' *'Radiator Springs '/''Cars'' *'La Resturante Des Gusteau'/''Ratatoiulle'' *'The Axiom '/''WALL-E'' *'Paradise Falls '/''Up'' **'Tipton Hotel/ Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' **'''Del Val High School/ As the Bell Rings **'Pickford/ Phil of The Future'' **'''Nocturnal City/Avalon/ Gargoyles **'Urdrogoth/ Dave the Barbarian'' **'''Third Street School/ Recess/Recess: School's Out **'Bahia Bay/ The Weekenders'' **'''St. Canard/ Darkwing Duck **'Bluffington/ Doug'' **'''Stickyfeet/ Buzz on Maggie **'Middleton/ Kim Possible'' **'''Amazon Jungle/ Brandy and Mr. Whiskers **'X Middle School/ Filmore'' **'''Danville/ Phineas and Ferb **'Turtle Cove/ Power Rangers Wild Force'' **'''Wind Ninja Academy/Power Rangers Ninja Storm **'Reefside/ Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' **'''2025/ Power Rangers S.P.D. **'Briarwood/ Power Rangers Mystic Force'' **'''San Angeles/ Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **'Ocean Bluff/ Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' **'''Cornith/ Power Rangers RPM **'Storybrook/ Once Upon A Time'' **'''The Haunted Mansion ''/ Haunted Mansion'' **'Imagination Institute/Dreamport '/ Epcot's Journey Into Imagination **'Treasure Kingdom '/ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom/Raiders of The Lost Ark/The Last Crusade **'Laputa '/ Castle in The Sky **'Bathouse of The Dead '/ Spirited Away **'Stark Tower '/ Iron Man **'Gamma City '/ The Incredible Hulk **'New Mexico '/ Thor ''Original''EditEdit *''Destiny islands'' *''Travsre town'' *''twilight town'' *''the end of the world'' *''the world that never was'' *''Hollow bastion'' *''Keyblade Gravyard'' *''Disney castle'' ''New''EditEdit *''Twilight islands'' *''Destiny town'' *''Character Graveyard'' *''Non-Disney castle'' *''Destiny jungles'' *''Destiny city'' *''Midnight city'' *''Spooky Castle Aka villains vale 2.o'' *''Floating Islands (During dawn/moring/afternoon/evening/dusk/night)'' *''The Xenahnort Factroy'' *''Kingdom Hearts castle'' *''Kingdom Hearts (moon) of the final boss & destroy it'' *''Kingdom Hearts' Multi-verse system final boss of The Realstic Version Of Kingdom Hearts Brith By Sleep II''